


Bright Sun-Shiny Day

by sparky955



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Down the Chimney Affair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky955/pseuds/sparky955
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three days in the life of a partnership</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Sun-Shiny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/gifts).



> This is for Jkkitty to fulfill her Down The Chimney Affair 2014 prompt: the song "I Can See Clearly Now".

Bright Sun-Shiny Day

For Jkkitty

 

 

_“I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day.”_

*****

Thanks for coming back for me in the middle of a blizzard.

No thanks are needed. I was merely looking out for my own welfare. I have finally trained you to the point that I can tolerate working with you, I’m not interested in starting over with a new partner.

Well, thanks anyway, Frosty. How many little birdies did you send to sleep to abscond with this fine vehicle?

They were celebrating. Emphasis on the ‘were’.

Illya?

It was a beautiful explosion.

You’re doing the seventy-one, dash, nine paperwork by yourself.

They are not dead. I merely blew up their latrine to get their attention away from the vehicles.

How creative of you.  Speaking of vehicles, I didn’t know you could drive one of these things.

American primary schools do not teach how to drive a snow cat?

Generally speaking, we hold off on that until the child can reach the pedals.

Hmmph. In Russia, we have pedal-adapters.

And, was it in primary school that you learned to speak bovine excrement?

No, that was in nursery school. I was, shall we say, precocious. Now, go to sleep. I’ll wake you when we reach the border.

Okay. Merry Christmas, IK.

Happy Christmas, my friend.

*****

_“I think I can make it now, the pain is gone_

_All of the bad feelings have disappeared_

_Here is the rainbow I've been prayin' for_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day.”_

*****

Napoleon, you should have left without me.

You should shut up and stop bleeding.

The mission should have come first.

The mission objective was achieved. I have that microdot shoved so far up my ass it’s touching my prostate.

I thought I was the only one allowed to touch your prostate.

You stop bleeding and you can touch anything you want. There, that should do it. Do you think you can stand?

Yes. You apply a fine field dressing. It must be all those years of wrapping gifts for your girlfriends.

Well, you’re the only gift I’m wrapping and unwrapping these days.  

And yet another thing for which to be grateful in this nauseatingly capitalistic holiday season.

If you make fun of Christmas, Santa won’t let you sit on his lap.

I was not making fun. I was merely making a statement of fact and an observation. At any rate, my friend, let us be like Dorothy and follow the rainbow.

That’s follow the yellow brick road, Rasputin.

Whatever. The rain has stopped and so has the bleeding. Let us go.

Merry Christmas, Scarecrow.

Happy Christmas, Tin Man.

*****

_“Look all around, there's nothin' but blue skies_

_Look straight ahead, nothin' but blue skies_

_“I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

_It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)_

_Sun-Shiny day.”_

 

*****

And, when you are discharged, I think we should plan to see your parents after the holidays are over.

Seeing my parents may not be in my immediate or distant future.

And you consider me to be the pragmatic one this partnership. Your sight will return. The doctors are confident that the optic neuritis caused by the gas exposure will resolve and there will be no permanent damage.

But, Illya, what if –

There is no if. I do not believe there is any question that you will regain your normal vision.

I can’t stop thinking that this is the consequence of all the darkness I’ve caused over the years, of all the lies I’ve told.

Napoleon, I truly believe you will regain your sight. But, if the fates decree otherwise, then you will see the world through my words and through my love for you, there will be no darkness in your life.

I can’t –

You most certainly can. I am going to hold you to the promise that we’re going to die in post coital bliss in bed at the ages of 90 and 91. Napoleon Solo is a force of nature that is stronger than any affliction.

I’m afraid, Illya. Really, really afraid.

Here, feel me holding your hand. I will be your strength as you have been mine and I will not let go of your hand and we will walk through this fire together just as we have walked through every fire.

Okay. Together, then.

Together, then.

I might want you to hold something else later.

I’ll hold yours if you hold mine.  

Hold that thought. Merry Christmas, my love.

Happy Christmas, моя любовь.


End file.
